The Battle Within
by Brokenheart05
Summary: The digital world has fallen to chaos. The DigiDestined are called back once more, this time to save a dying world and facing those who are most precious to them: their own digimon partners.


Okay being new can be kind of scary so I hope people like this story. I don't have a betareader or anything so here goes nothing. I'm sorry for any mistakes. This is written for the Tale of Fragments Challenge and it uses the prompt 'acidic'. It mixes canon and OCs together.

* * *

 **1\. A Darkened World**

Her grip tightened on her rifle as she threw at the enemy as a distraction but they kept coming closer and closer. This was getting tiresome. It wasn't her duty to protect the chosen digimon but if she wanted to protect her home, she knew she must do so.

"Miya," Her partner Mikemon spoke quietly. "It's time for me to digivolve."

The girl simply nodded, hand clamping shut around her digivice as it let out a soft glow and where once stood Mikemon, now stood Persiamon who rushed at the Monochromon and SkullSatamon. Miya watched almost as if uninterested as Persiamon won the fight and the digimon were killed before her very eyes.

"That seemed too easy," Miya said, a small frown gracing her features. It was almost as if whoever was behind all this had sent these digimon as decoys. Granted, her rifle had weakened the digimon but SkullSatamon was not a joke. It should not be that easy to defeat him.

Persiamon, having dedigivolved to Mikemon moved to her side. "Something isn't right, Miya. They're trying to divert our attention from the main source by sending pointless enemies at us."

Miya nodded. "I feel like that too." She sighed softly, staring out into the darkness that had befallen the digital world. "Did you and Leomon manage to get the chosen digimon safely to the hide-out?"

Mikemon smiled. "Of course! Come on, I'll introduce you to them!" She jumped into Miya's arms, purring against her slightly. A minute smile graced Miya's pale white complexion as she petted her partner and simply nodded. As they walked, the broken branches and dried up blood of digimon who had been killed could be clearly seen.

 _The strong always try to defeat those weaker than them_ The girl thought, the fury making her knuckles turn white but she was distracted by Mikemon purring again. Miya smiled a little again, knowing her best friend was simply trying to distract her and she was grateful for that, even as the door to a small hidden cottage opened.

Mikemon jumped down from Miya's arms. "Hi everyone! This is my human partner, Miya."

Miya remained guarded. Yes, these were digimon but they, like her own digimon had human partners so maybe they had been influenced in the wrong ways. Maybe they were dirty too…just like Mikemon was from being around her.

"Hey Miya!" A chirpy bird digimon called out, flying over to her. "I'm Biyomon! Thanks for helping us out! Will our friends Agumon and Gabumon be safe too?" The cheerfulness of the digimon seemed to die out with these words and Miya's heart clenched. She had seen that emotion before. It was the emotion of helplessness. Being unable to do a thing as everything slipped out of your control. The feeling was an acidic one and it spread through the body like poison…no, she would never let anyone else feel like that again.

Miya knelt beside Biyomon, patting her head gently. "They will. Mikemon and I are looking for who this enemy could be."

Biyomon smiled a bit. "You should ask Sora and the others for help! They'll help you!"

Miya frowned. "They have no reason to help me but maybe they'll help you." They didn't know her after all and no one helped a broken toy.

Mikemon looked a little downhearted at this but her eyes brightened as Patamon flew over, nuzzling Miya's cheek.

"T.K. and the others will help you too," Patamon assured. "I just know it." His eyes sparkled with something Miya didn't really understand but despite herself, she couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. Maybe the chosen digimon weren't so bad after all…for their sake, she'd try to bring their partners here.


End file.
